nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Debbie Stevens
Debbie Stevens was a character in A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, who appears as a tough but kind and beautiful friend of Alice Johnson and Rick Johnson. She also has a big crush on school jock Dan Jordan. Debbie is the sixth and the final falling victim of the fourth Freddy Krueger's killing spree to die. Deb Griffith Debbie works as a waitress at the Springwood Diner, The Crave Inn, along with Alice. She is also friends with Kristen Parker. In the movie she is potrayed as hot, tough, and headstrong, but also a kind, sensitive and beautiful girl who will not let anyone push her or her friends around, she shares a sister relation with her polar opposite Sheila. Role in the Film Debbie first appears at the school gate of Springwood High along with Alice Johnson, Rick Johnson, Kristen Parker and Sheila Kopecky. When she sees a cockroach lying on her breakfast pizza, she drops it on the ground and crushes it to death and complains to her friends that the thing she hates the most are roaches. The next day, she appears as she works as a waitress in Crave Inn along with shy friend Alice. When she discovers her crush Dan coming into the restaurant, she says to Alice that Dan's really cool and cute, and she even desires to ask for his telephone number and home address. When she knows her best friend Sheila just cares for studying and learning and never thinks about getting a boy, she smiles and promises that she will introduce her to a "real guy" to get her priorities straight. After Sheila and Rick's death, Debbie becomes very sad but she still doesn't totally believe Alice when she says the deaths are caused by Freddy Krueger. Later on, she began to trust Alice and decided to discuss a way to defeat Freddy. That night, Alice falls asleep in her bedroom and runs to the Crave Inn to meet up with Dan, but in her dream she falls alseep again, and goes to a cinema where she is sucked into the screen and appears at the diner in the screen where she finds herself elderly. Freddy appears and taunts her, he forces her to reveal a victim, who unfortunately is revealed to be Debbie. Death While lifting a barbell on a weight lift bench, Debbie keeps working on her muscles and doesn't even notice Freddy Krueger is behind her. She says doesn't believe in him as he appears, but he says he believs in her and pushes the barbell down so far it breaks open her elbows. Her arms are fall off and insect legs sprout. Panicking, she walks away and is later stuck on a floor of glue, later revealed to be a bug trap. She ends up face down on the glue. When attempting to pull her face away, her face is torn away and an entire roach emerges from her body as she is transformed into a roach. She is also the only character not to die with her blood coming out, as Freddy looks in the trap telling her that "she can check in but she can't check out" before crushing it and killing her. After Death Debbie is one of the souls that is locked in Freddy's chest. In the final battle, after Alice kills Freddy with her Dream Master power, Debbie is released and flies to the World of Good Dreams, possibly Heaven, along with other Krueger victims. Trivia *It was shown that both Debbie and Alice have a big crush on school jock Dan Jordan at the beginning of the film, and dates both. *It was mentioned that Sheila often helps Debbie with her homework, or does it for her, as if Debbie slacked off. Also, Debbie often sticks up for Sheila whenever she's being picked on. *Mentioned by herself, her favorite thing is watching "Dynasty" which makes her leave her study and homework behind. Quotes *I don't believe in you! (To Freddy in her Nightmare) *Mmm, there's Dan Jordan. Mm-hmm! We are talkin' one major-league hunk! *I don't work out for hours everyday to let some nightstalker beat me! (To Alice, after Rick's death) *Hey, yo, needle dick! I bet you're the only male in this school suffering from penis envy. (To the two school bullies who tries to make fun on Shelia) Category:Female characters Category:Freddy Krueger's murder victims Category:'The Dream Master' characters Category:Waitresses Category:Primary protagonists Category:Deceased characters